Along The Broken Road
by Demented Symphony
Summary: Love isn't always black and white. Love isn't always rainbows and butterflies. Sometimes the most epic love is the one that breaks our hearts. T now M later


Title: Along The Broken Road

Author: Assilem82 on Demented Symphony

Rating: Pg 13 now; M later on

Pairing: Sam/Kurt; Kurt/Blaine; Sam/OC

Summary: Love isn't always black and white. Love isn't always rainbows and butterflies. Sometimes the most epic love is the one that breaks our hearts.

Authors Note: I'm going to be brave and try my first multi-chapter Kum fic. Usually I just stick to oneshots because they are easy and satisfying offering up instant gratification. I honestly don't know how long this fic will be because I know where I want to go with it and it may take a while. I hope everyone likes it. I will try to update it often. So, if you like it review. Story alert fave it I don't care. I just want to know that people are reading and enjoying it. It gives me fuel to continue writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did own Glee, Sam and Kurt would be making man babies and Santana and Brittany would be scissoring for all the world to see.

He knew that it was for the best. After all, they were hundreds of miles apart. Literally. As much as it killed him inside, he had to say goodbye to his first love and set him free once again. Though he knew it was for the best, he couldn't help the aching in his heart, nor did he bother to wipe the tears that were now streaming down his face. His breath came in shallow gasps as he struggled to compose himself. He fell onto his bed and pulled the covers over his head. It was then that he let it all go. Gut wrenching sobs escaped and he thanked Gaga that his roommate decided to stay out overnight with his girlfriend. He honestly wouldn't have been able to hold himself together. 'It's for the best. It's for the best' He kept thinking it over and over to himself, hoping that the mantra would calm his broken heart. It didn't, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

All he could do was stare at his phone, which at the moment was vibrating. Fifteen new text messages. All of which he knew would be from Quinn. He closed his hand angrily around the phone, debating on throwing it. This just wasn't happening. He had everything planned. Sam had been working really hard to keep his grades up so that he could qualify for a scholarship to NYU. He had been working part time at Hummel Tires, saving every bit of money possible because like Kurt, New York was expensive and he was ready to take that next step. He felt her arms wrap around him way before he saw her. He turned into her embrace and for the first time she held him while he cried instead of the other way around.

The seasons passed as if they were years for Kurt Hummel. It was coming close to thanksgiving break, and he needed to give his father an answer. Burt and Carol wanted to do a family weekend instead of the traditional Thanksgiving feast. He didn't want to go home right now. As much as he missed his parents, he knew that he couldn't risk running into him. After talking to Rachel though, he felt less guilty. Apparently Finn wasn't going home for break either. She had ecstatically described to him in detail how she had convinced Finn to visit her in here in New York instead of making the obvious trip home.

It was the first time that he had ever been grateful for Rachel Berry's obsessive relationship to his brother. After both he and Finn convinced their parents that the trip could be like a long awaited honeymoon, he began to feel something that he hadn't for a while. Excitement. He had it all planned out, and to make it even better, Rachel left all the planning to him. It would be the first Thanksgiving that the three of them would share as true adults. The menu would be a bit tricky, seeing as how Finn still insisted on clogging his arteries with animal fat. Rachel had suggested that since the celebration, which gratefully would be hosted at her apartment, should include something for everyone. As he stared at the freshly hung turkeys hanging in the meat shop he found his thoughts floating to a more familiar place. He began to wonder what a certain blond was going to go. He snapped himself back into reality and picked out the biggest bird the butcher had. Retail therapy always helped, even if that retail was food.

"What do you mean your going to New York? I thought that Rachel was coming home and you guys were having dinner at your parents house?" Sam felt betrayed as he watched his friend and roommate pack his back, preparing enough clothes for the week long stay.

"We were man, but Rachel was really insistent you know. And I haven't seen her since school started. As annoying as she may be sometimes, I still you know, miss her." He walked across the room to grab a couple of sweaters from his closet when he noticed that Sam was smiling. He put a hand on his shoulder and felt as the other boy tensed at the contact. Finn took the hint and removed his hand.

"Must be nice, you know. Nice to have someone to miss. Tell Kurt I said hi, will ya." Finn watched in confusion as Sam got off the bed and left, slamming the door behind him.

Sam grabbed his sweater and Ipod and sprinted for the door. He needed to get out and away from all the 'happy' people around him. He put the buds in his ears and placed the hood over his head and started his run down the trail. What did he honestly think would happen? That Kurt would come home and during that time, he would remember how Sam made him feel and everything would be alright again? Yeah, that is what he thought would happen. He pushed himself faster thinking that the faster he ran, the less he would think. Thinking was bad. Thinking led to feeling and it had taken him months just to get to where he was now. It was hard enough rooming with Finn. Having to see his picture in their room, hear his voice on the answering machine. Kurt had it easy, he had nothing of the blond there to be a constant reminder. That is if he cared. Sam lived with a living breathing walking reminder everyday. It was bullshit.

His frustration easily made it's way to anger. It was fucking bullshit. Unfair really. Kurt got off free. He was completely off the hook. Why should he be the one to get a clean break? Why should he be the one left suffering and reminded on a daily basis of everything he lost? He stopped. He suddenly knew what he had to do.

"FINN!" Kurt wondered to himself how such a loud voice could come from something so little. He smiled at the two, watching what could have obviously been him and he-who-must-not-be-named would have had if he had not been a coward. He felt his eyes sting with tears and stopped himself. He didn't even realize he was almost caught until he felt himself being squeezed into a bear hug. Though he would never admit it out loud, he missed Finn and it felt good to see him again. They got out of the airport and made it halfway to Rachel's apartment before Finn dropped the bomb.

"Oh, by the way Sam says to tell you hi." Kurt makes a grab for Rachel's hand and lets go the second he hears her wince. Finn watches and is again struck with confusion.

"Alright, is someone going to finally tell me what's going on here. I mean first Sam acts like a kicked puppy and now you are practically ripping my girlfriends hand off. What gives?" Rachel and Kurt share a look and in Finn's mind they are doing that weird talking without actually talking thing that he thought Kurt only shared with Mercedes.

"Finn sweetie, I think it's best if you just leave this one alone ok. Let's just get home, and settle you in and we can catch up. I have so much to tell you about and so many people for you to meet!" Kurt was grateful for Rachel Berry and someday he would find a way to repay her. Maybe by burning her animal sweater collection? He didn't know how he would, but he would thank her. Keeping Finn in the dark about him and his roommates former relationship was the only thing on his mind at the moment. Sam he was sure had enough to deal with. He didn't need Finn going all big brother bear on the blond. Especially since there was no relationship left to speak of. Kurt made sure of that. The ache in his chest being a constant reminder everyday.


End file.
